1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder device, and more particularly to a cup holder device which can reduce the space occupied by the cup holder by collapsing a tray for supporting a cup into two parts when the tray is received in a body for safekeeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a cup holder device, as shown in FIG. 1, is installed in an automobile near a driver's seat, along with a cassette tape recorder, a radio, etc. The cup holder device is provided with a tray 1 which slides in and out of a body in the same manner as a drawer and which has a pair of cup seats 2 formed thereon, rail means for guiding the sliding movement of the tray 1, and locking means for locking/unlocking the rail means and the tray 1. In use, the tray 1 slides out from the body in an extended position as shown in FIG. 1, and cups or cans are put on the cup seats 2 formed on the upper portion of the tray 1.
However, one drawback of the conventional cup holder device is that its size is relatively large. Specifically, when the tray 1 is moved into the body in a retracted position for safekeeping, the body must be sufficiently deep to receive the full length of the tray in the extended position. Moreover, due to limited space in automobiles, the tray 1 may only have limited movement making it more difficult to use.